kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Masato's Black Wana
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Masato's Black Wana |Japanese (Katakana) = マサトの黒いワナ |Japanese (Romanized) = Masato no kuroi wana |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 028 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 028 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 028 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = November 05, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = The Strongest Fitting Work! |Next = Escaping Wanda! }} is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on November 05, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto, Wanda and their friends have fallen right into Masato and Bellmin's trap which causes Stopmin to get rebugged by Mighty. Will Yuto ever get the chance to get Stopmin back? Plot Inside the warehouse at the docks, Mighty was thinking about the moment when Zuzumin and Railmin fused and became Zurumin who used his rails the bring in the animals from around the world. Mighty looks on his ipad, checking on the Promins Yuto has got so far. Mighty then looked closely at the Kamiwaza Pro-cards belonging to Stopmin and Mapmin. Masato thinks about how he failed his chance to capture and debug Bug-Rappumin. Mighty asks Masato what will they do to give Yuto payback. Masato took out the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of Hanshamin and Bellmin as he thinks of a new plan. The next day at Kirakira Elementary School, Mrs. Hina tells the students that it was time to go home. Mirai and Yuto were packing up their school bags when Yuto saw Masato who just took his bag and left the classroom. Later, Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu were strolling along Kirakira Central Park. Shuu asked Yuto what will he do for the rest of the day. Yuto replied that he might do some good things around Kirakira First Street using his Promins. That made Shuu smile. Mirai wanted to know what good thing Yuto's doing but Yuto doesn't know. That made Mirai grumpy. Standing by a tree, Masato took his Kamiwaza Power-Shot out ready for revenge. Meanwhile, Mighty, who was in his ninja outfit, was jumping from one rooftop to another, jumped on the roofs of the cars and then jumped past a sleeping cat until he stopped at a spot by a tree where he and Jetmin spy on the Bug Bites who were enjoying their meals. Terara was enjoying her red-bean and tofu soup while Megaga got the shivers after a wind blew past him. Terara sighed and Megaga continues to shiver. Then, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga perform their motto and Terara blew a handful of her Wazawai Program into the air. Mighty tells Jetmin to get ready to catch the Wazawai Program as Masato's plan comes into fruitation. Mighty and Jetmin then fly off. The Bug Bites continue on with their meals with Megaga still shivering. On the rooftop, Masato sees Mighty and Jetmin arriving. Mighty told Masato that he is ready to snatch the Wazawai Program. Masato then summons Bellmin. Masato tells Bellmin to get his Kamiwaza ability ready. Back inside Hobby Kamiya, Yuto tells Wanda, Shuu and Yui to pick up a stick each and Yuti picked up a stick with a red end. Wanda congratulated Yui. As for Mirai, she had Unchikomin, who appeared huge, sitting on her head. Yuto scolds Unchikomin who then turned back into Banemin and Gakkimin. As a bartender, Wanda explains how to fuse Promins properly. Yuto was about to try again in order to delight Wanda when suddenly, a lot of ringing sounds begin to approach. Meanwhile, a siren went off and the Earth Defence HQ Boss told the Earth Defence Force to go out and stop the commotion. The Earth Defence Force put on their helmets and slide down to their jets. Outside, a young boy was sweeping with his broom when he heard the clanging sounds from an old ringing bell. At Kirakira First Street, as Bellmin jumps by, Yuto, his friends, Wanda and Yui went outside and Wanda thinks that a Bugmin is nearby. Yuto has an idea. He took out his Kamiwaza Shaker, used it to, again, fuse Stopmin and Mapmin together and summon Gosei-Stopmin. Yuto gets Gosei-Stopmin to unleash his Kamiwaza ability. All the ringing sounds came to a halt and so were the Earth Defence Force's jets which gave the Eatch Defence HQ Boss the shock. Bellmin noticed what was going on. Wanda told Yuto that the commotion was gone. Yui gave Gosei-Stopmin a high-five. Gosei-Stopmin shows his confidence that he has done his job very well. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda were plased about Gosei-Stopmin. Wanda and Yuto want to know who caused the commotion. Suddenly, Bellmin appeared from nowhere. He was angry. Wanda was shocked, noticing that it was a Promin that caused the commotion and not a Bugmin. Wanda released that Bellmin might have come from Masato. Yuto didn't know and Wanda fainted. Wanda blamed Bellmin for letting loose the commotion. Bellmin cried but Wanda didn't release that Bellmin belonged to Masato while Gosei-Stopmin turned back into Stopmin and Mapmin. Then, the Wazawai Program appeared and Mighty jumped in from nowhere and told Yuto that Masato is in for some revenge. Mirai wasn't happy. Mighty told Wanda that Masato will be taking another one of the Promins off Yuto. Just then, Mighty unleashed his 'Wazawai Jutsu' attack. He snatched the Wazawai Program with a brown cloth and tossed it at the chosen Promin target: Stopmin. Stopmin was wrapped up by the brown cloth and after a few seconds, the brown cloth vanshed and there, stood in Stopmin's place, was Stopmin's Bugmin ego Bug-Stopmin. Mapmin panicked. Mighty explained that he and Masato used Bellmin as bait for a trap to rebug Stopmin. He then told Yuto to try and recapture and debug Bug-Stopmin first before Masato. Bellmin was worried. After Mighty has finished explaining, Bug-Stopmin began using his Bugwaza ability to attack Yuto and Wanda. With his ninja stills, Mighty avoided Bug-Stopmin's Bugwaza ability very easy. Yuto tried to recapture and debug Bug-Stopmin but Bug-Stopmin's Bugwaza ability hits him. Poor Yuto was unable to move, not even a single inch. Wanda was unable to move too as Bug-Stopmin's Bugwaza ability hits him as well. Bug-Stopmin got away but Mighty began to chase him. Shuu, Mirai and Yui have to find a way to free Yuto and Wanda from the time-freeze. Mirai noticed Bellmin who was feeling sad so Mapmin comforted him. Bellmin began to overcome his worries and went off to chase Bug-Stopmin. Meanwhile, Bug-Stopmin was setting a time-freeze each on various people, objects and animals such as a groom on his wedding day, giving his bride and all of the guests the shock, a baseball which broke the baseball player's bat when he swings it, and a noodle shop customer who was about to eat his meal. The Bug Bites do not notice that they have failed to send in a Bugmin. They jumped for joy, thinking that one of the Bugmins had returned, but Bug-Stopmin used his Bugwaza ability, setting a time-freeze on them. Bug-Stopmin continues to get away when Masato appears with Jetmin. Masato was about to capture and debug Bug-Stopmin but Bellmin appeared from nowhere. Bellmin told Bug-Stopmin that he was very sorry. Mighty returned and told Masato that he has to use his Promins to confront Bug-Stopmin. With Jetmin, Masato knocks Bellmin over and then again. Masato told Bellmin not to be in contact with a Bugmin ever again. Suddenly, Yuto and Wanda arrive with Turbomin. Yuto runs up to Bellmin and told him if he's alright. Angry, Yuto summons Gauzemin, Freezemin, Burgemin and, for the first time, Rappumin. Yuto told all four of his Promins to confront Bug-Stopmin who then jumped past them and set a time-freeze on them, all in one go. Bug-Stopmin laughed and Yuto and Wanda were shocked. Then, Masato summons Slowmin, Dancemin and Deodomin but Bug-Stopmin set a time-freeze on Slowmin while Dancemin and Deodomin jump back. Bug-Stopmin then sets a time-freeze on Dancemin, which delights Wanda, but Masato summons one more Promin which happened to be Hanshamin. Bug-Stopmin tried to set a time-freeze on Deodomin but Hanshamin, Deodomin's boyfriend, used his Kamiwaza ability to bounce back Bug-Stopmin's attack. The time-freeze was now set on Bug-Stopmin. Yuto could not believe it. With his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Masato captures and debugs Bug-Stopmin. Poor Yuto has lost another Promin to Masato. Wanda and Yuto were furious. Masato said that all this was revenge and he and Mighty left. Bellmin stood up from his injuries, starts to feel sad and walks away. Yuto shouted at Masato for what has he done to Stopmin but there was no reply. Trivia In the episode * Masato and Mighty plan revenge on Yuto after Masato failed his attempt to capture and debug Bug-Rappumin. * Yuto had failed another fusion with his Kamiwaza Shaker. * Thanks to Gosei-Stopmin, Yuto has dealt with the ringing commotion. * Stopmin was rebugged by Mighty. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Stopmin. Background * One scene in this episode, when Wanda blamed Bellmin, paid homage to the ones in episode 18 when he blamed Kagimin, Sharimin and then Freezemin. * The Earth Defence Force and the Earth Defence HQ Boss both make their debuts in this episode. * This episode makes a return of the symphetic Promin Gosei-Stopmin. * This is the third original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season episode to exclude a general director in its production. English dub changes Characters * Masato * Mighty * Mrs. Hina * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Shuu * Mirai * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Stopmin * Turbomin * Jetmin * Banemin * Gakkimin * Gauzemin * Freezemin * Rappumin * Burgemin * Stopmin (rebugged, Bug-Stopmin, debugged) * Mapmin * Bellmin * Dancemin * Slowmin * Hanshamin Bugmins Debugged * Stopmin (Masato) Promins Summoned * Jetmin (Masato) * Turbomin * Stopmin * Mapmin * Bellmin (Masato) * Gauzemin * Burgemin * Rappumin * Freezemin * Dancemin (Masato) * Slowmin (Masato) * Deodomin (Masato) * Hanshamin (Masato) Symphetic Promins * Zurumin (flashback) * Gosei-Stopmin (Stopmin + Mapmin, reappearance) Gallery Rebugging progression on Stopmin Progress of Stopmin re-bugged(1).PNG Progress of Stopmin re-bugged(2).PNG Progress of Stopmin re-bugged(3).PNG Progress of Stopmin re-bugged(4).PNG Progress of Stopmin re-bugged(5).PNG Stopmin re-bugged!.PNG 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 29: Escaping Wanda! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』11 12(土) 第29話「ワンダ大脱出」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes